The Rain
by Dustofangelwings
Summary: Since Johnny...left Ponyboys been lost. Dallas is the one who stuck around this time...Slash PD


So I guess I was just kind of fooling around one night and kind of this just came out, which is good I guess since I haven't written for a while. I guess this is a ONE-SHOT but if there are real good reviews I might go onto a next chapter, so just tell me what you think.

* * *

Its autumn now. The few trees that are around are beautiful. They remind me of you. Your eyes, your cold ice blue eyes. The eyes that hold so much warmth. I've lost myself in those eyes too many times to count.

Its raining tonight. A cold rain, and I wish you were here. Darry and Soda are out. I am sitting on the couch doing nothing except listening to the dang rain. I run my fingers over the little table in front of me. My stomach growls. I ain't hungry though, just bored, and nervous. I get like that when I think of you, of your eyes. Your lips. You terrify, but you keep me alive.

I still wish you were here. I am getting tired so I get up and get a glass of cold water from the sink. The sink that always drips. Drip drip drip. It continues as I walk away. Maybe I'll sit on the porch…

The rain is hitting my head now, so softly. Like its tired, but glad its not in those dang grey clouds anymore. I can't tell which is my water and which is the rain, it all tastes the same. Then I see it, your blonde hair comin down the side walk, across the lot. The lot you kissed me on the first time.

My heart starts racing. You get so close I can see your eyes now…

You sit down next to me, but you know this. You know you are here, beside me, I thank the lord a few times. You are here again.

"Hey Pony" you say and my heart stops. I watch out of the corner of my eye as you pull your knees up close so you can rest your head on them. Your tired I can tell. I'm tired too. "Hey" I reply keeping a squeak from coming up too. We sit there for a few minutes. I listen to you breathe.

"Dally can I…" I chicken out. I wish I never said anything. I always feel like to much of a kid with you. I wish I was more your equal.

* * *

Oh Ponyboy, I couldn't tell you why I was here. You make me just want to, though. You smile as I walk up and put down the glass in your hand, your hands are shaking. I wish I were holding them. Its cold here in the rain, and I sit down next to you. I'm beat so I pull my knees up, I know you are watching.

"Dally can I…" you begin but falter all the same. Your voice is great. You sound so nervous, I wish you weren't. You don't get it yet Ponyboy. If any one else were here I'd be leaned back and smokin', not acting tired. I can just _be _with you. You don't expect nothin'.

"Why are you in the rain Ponyboy?" I ask lifting my head you meet your eyes. Your big brown soft eyes. They catch mine and make me melt. You look so nervous. You think my eyes are icey. You wonder why am here. I wish you got it.

* * *

" I got nothin else to do" I reply. What else can I say…

"I was hopin' you'd come over tonight…" I feel beyond stupid sayin' it. He probably looks at me like I'm a child…

I almost gasp when your fingers touch my face, and glide softly over my jaw bone. You look at me funny.

"Your cold Ponyboy" you say. 'I know' I think. You move up a step and put your arm around me. My heart beats in my throat. You run a hand through my hair.

"I'm dyin' Dally" I whisper. His eyes look so sad. I let out a small gasp as his finger touches my bottom lip. You put your finger under my chin and pull my face to look at yours.

"Pony, Johnnys not comin' back. But you gotta stay here k? We love you" you pause "I love you". My Heart skips a beat, and you lean closer. Our lips are almost touching. I want you so much right now. I want to tell you how much I love you too, how I always have. I never loved Johnny like I love you. You need to keep me alive Dally.

You look at me real hard then put you lips just to mine. Its so light, just a touch and you pull away. Only a few inches though then you rest your forehead on mine and look at me again. Your eyes are warm now. Up close they look like the summer sky. Not the winter sun.

"Dally you keep me alive" I whisper. I feel you smile. Then your kissing me again. This time its harder like you want it so much too. Your finger run over my neck and get caught in my hair. I think you like my hair, that's always made me laugh. You open your mouth a little when you kiss me now and keep your other hand on my waist, but not grabby, like I'm real delicate or something. I want to feel you real close tonight Dally, so I turn myself closer to you and wrap an arm around your waist. Your soaking wet like me.

I feel a moan come out of my throat when you run your tongue over my bottom lip. God Dally is my heart beatin…

* * *

You feel so small next to me Ponyboy. I can feel your heart beat. God your kissing is so great. Your so shy, and nervous. You're too nervous Pony. I wish you'd relax. You moan as I slip my tongue out and run it across your lip, I love when you moan. I want to make you moan all the time. For you Pony…

I want to be real close to you tonight. I'm glad you wrap your arm around me, but you're so cold. I rub my hand up and down your back. I can tell you like it cuz you move with it a little. You gasp a little when my fingers go under your shirt, probably cuz they're cold too. I slip my tongue in your mouth and push yours lightly. You don't do anything at first, and I think your scared, but you feel so good, and I keep going. You softly begin to push back, and my mind goes nuts.

Everything about you is making me crazy Pony, I don't think I can hold back anymore…

* * *

Oh God Dally, your mouth is real hot against mine, and my body is so freezing.

"Ponyboy your real cold" you say pulling away. I wish you hadn't. Your gasping a little like I am.

"I know. But I don't want to stop" I say shyly. You smile, and kiss me real deep with your tongue and everything again. It surprises me because it feels so.. desperate, like you really want me too. I shift, and feel a tightening in my pants. I moan again accidentally. You pull away. You smile because I am pouting accidentally.

"Pony" you say in this kind of breathy voice, like you lost your wind. "Pony, I really want to umm… I want to _be_ with you… like a guy and a girl would…" he looks really embaressed and runs a hand through his hair looking away.

"Uhm…okay" I say.

He looks surprised. "Yeah?" he asks "Like umm, tonight, or or sometime maybe…"

"Umm tonight" I say. He grabs me real hard and kisses me real deep like before.

"Umm so, you uh want you go in your room maybe?" he asks. My hands are shaking. I nodd, but I don't know how I'm gonna get up. My knees are shaking too. Your looking at me real eager. Then you take my hand real softly and stand up. I do too, and you kiss me real soft on the lips. God am I shaking…

Inside is a lot warmer, and our clothes are dripping and sticking to us. You look nervous too. I am surprised. We walk to the bedroom. You don't know whether to hold my hand or not. I wish you would. I'm still shakin'.

We get in my room. Its kind of quiet, except for the rain, and I'm shakin', and I wish you'd hold me. You lock the door, and look at me. Then you reach over and pull me into a hug, you hold me real tight. Like I'm gonna leave. "Ponyboy" you whisper. I look at you. You lean in and kiss me again. But slower, like its supposed to last…


End file.
